Cheating or Not?
by Satan Kitty
Summary: WHO'S CHEATING? My 2nd fic and I think it's pretty good... REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my next fic! Hope you'll enjoy! Oh, and my own characters will be posted on my profile soon, so check in hopefully about a week. And review Amy Rose Needs Help if you have any ideas for me! Or just review it anyway! Puh-leeze! Hopefully this story will be better because I wrote out a short version so I know what's gonna happen. Okay, read on!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to SEGA.

"Honey! Hurry up and start cleaning the living room! I don't want it to be messy when I leave!" Amy called from their bedroom cheerfully. She was changing and getting ready for her long-awaited business trip to Florida to meet her boss. The female hedgehog hoped this is when she'd get the promotion she's been waiting for since last year.

"I can just clean it later . . . why now? Why not when she gets back?" Shadow muttered under his breath as he picked up a few of the cluttered papers of Amy's last case and put them in her brief case. (Yes, Amy's a lawyer.) He straightened up a few other things before Amy came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a very formal looking jacket with the opening collar that was a deep purple color. There was a shirt underneath that was a lighter purple color and she was also wearing the same deep purple skirt that went just below her knees. Amy was dusting off little pieces of dust off her shoulder as Shadow walked up to her.

"Shadow, I'm so nervous! What if this trip for a week isn't for my promotion? What if it's for something ba-"

"Don't worry Amy, you'll be fine." Shadow said calmly as he grabbed her arms and shook her gently.

"Okay, whew . . ." She said; now realizing how funny she had been acting. Just then the doorbell rang. Shadow walked over to answer the door and it was none other than Amy's previous crush, Sonic the Hedgehog. He was accompanied by his best friend, Tails.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said. "Did Amy already leave?" He asked.

"Oh no, I was just about to take her right now." The dark hedgehog said.

"Hey Sonic, hi Tails!" Amy said cheerfully as she walked up to them. Shadow went over to the coffee table to grab his keys so he could take Amy to the airport.

"Hi Amy! We just wanted to come by and wish you good luck on your trip." Tails said.

"Amy get your things so we won't be late to the airport." He motioned to her brief case and suitcase inside. She rushed over to get them and then rushed outside. Shadow followed her and then turned around to lock the door.

"I guess we better head off then!" Sonic said.

"We'll be prayin' for ya, Ames!" Tails finished the conversation just as Sonic grabbed his wrist and darted off. "Bye!" He yelled as he looked back at the couple.

They both waved until the two friends were out of sight. "I wonder why Sonic always rushes off so soon when he comes to visit us?" Amy asked herself, but Shadow answered any way, "I don't know. Maybe . . . ahh no! That can't be it." He responded playfully.

"Oh c'mon, tell me what you were going to say!" Amy said just as playfully.

"Nope."

"I'm gonna keep asking until you tell me!" She continued to be playful.

"I don't think so!" He said as he repeatedly poked her in the ribs. He knew she was ticklish.

She wriggled trying to make him stop and her stomach was starting to ache from laughing so hard.

"Okay fine! Just stop tickling me!" Amy gasped for air and smiled up at Shadow. The two hedgehogs started for the car. He loved that face and always found it easier to show more emotion when she was around. These things were just a few of the many things he loved about her . . .

WITH SONIC AND TAILS

Sonic stopped in front of Tails' workshop.

"Thanks Sonic." He paused, finally deciding to ask Sonic what's been bothering him. "Y-you know, how c-come we always have to rush our con-confrontations with Shadow and A-Amy?" Tails stuttered.

"I don't know." Sonic replied quickly. He could feel his cheeks burning up.

There was a strange silence for a while as Tails thought about it and Sonic scratched the back of his head with one hand. He shifted around uneasily. Then Tails noticed Sonic blushing.

"Oh no, don't tell me it's becau-" Tails was interrupted as Sonic sped off. "Oh geez . . ." Tails said as he spun around on his heels and headed for the door.

WITH SHADOW AND AMY

Shadow and Amy had reached their brand new black Mercedes-Benz. Amy had wanted the silver, but Shadow won that argument and they got the black. The two of them got in and Shadow started the car. Amy was starting to get really nervous again and Shadow could tell. She was very fidgety and went through many positions, but she finally ended with her elbow on the car door. She also stroked through her pink bangs. Before Shadow backed out of the parking space, he tried to calm her down again. He placed his hand on her knee and patted her gently.

"Amy, just remember, this will be a good trip, you are gonna get your promotion! With all the things you've accomplished at work, it's impossible for it to be anything else!"

"But Shadow, I lost my last case, that was the most important one ever! And it was so easy! I lost because I was careless!" Amy remarked.

"It was just one loss, you know . . ." Shadow said as he removed his hand and started to back up the car.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I'm just really freakin' out here . . ." She apologized.

Shadow didn't answer, he just nodded. It took them only 10 minutes to get on the freeway, but the freeway was backed up.

"Oh great!" Amy yelled in her frustration.

She took a deep breath. They sat in stop-and-go traffic for an hour before they finally got to the airport. But that whole hour seemed to last a century for the couple because it was so silent.

"Finally!" Amy said as she got out of the car and went behind the car to the trunk. "Shadow, can you open the trunk?" She called to him. He popped the trunk and also came to the back to help her with her things. They got her things and went through all the checking and finally got to her platform.

"Everyone boarding flight #647 to Orlando, Florida please have your tickets ready at the door on platform A7." A female voice rang over the intercom.

"That's me!" Amy said. She took her suitcase from Shadow and hurried off to the door, Shadow by her side. They stopped at the end of the line.

"I'm gonna miss you, Amy." Shadow said lightly.

"Me too . . ." She said. They shared a small kiss as the lady asked for Amy's ticket. Shadow backed out of the line and Amy gave her the ticket. As she was walking out the door she looked back to Shadow and waved. Shadow returned the wave until she was out of sight.

"This is gonna be a long week." They both said in unison, although they didn't know it.

Amy walked in to the plane and grabbed the first seat she could. She put her stuff in the compartment above her head and sat down to wait for the long trip to end.

Shadow walked to his car (past all the security) and just drove off to the house. It took half the time because people weren't leaving the airport just yet. He drove into the driveway of their house and went inside. He plopped down on to the couch and decided to go to sleep since he woke up so early.

So how'd you guys like it? Was it too short? Did it seem rushed? Well please tell me in your reviews because I really do want to improve! Thank you and Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to all the people that reviewed. Well, better get on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters that appear in this story. They belong to SEGA . . . or whoever made them – or something . . .

Chapter 2:

Rouge sat outside on the floating island (I forgot what it's called!) in front of the Master Emerald shrine. She sat on the steps just staring out at the island.

"How beautiful . . ." Rouge said admiring the view. She saw the nice little house that she was currently living in with her boyfriend, Knuckles. They had got together about a year ago, and she had just moved in about a month ago.

The reason she was avoiding Knuckles at the moment was because she felt guilty. Rouge truly loved Knuckles, but lately, feelings for someone else were creeping up on her, and her feelings for Knuckles started to disappear. The bat didn't know what to think; she was in a state of confusion. She took a deep breath, crossed her legs, and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Rouge tried to find a way to fix this, but had even a hard time trying to think about it.

In her head, Rouge had started to concoct a plan. So far, it included being devious, something she never really wanted to do again. It reminded her of when she was a horrible thief, stealing things for her own good. The white bat didn't want to pick up that horrible life again . . .

"Oh well!" She said out loud to herself. "I'll have to, I've made up my mind! And besides it's what I'm best at!" Rouge convinced herself that she was going to try to get that new special someone to fall for her, no matter what it takes. Even if it wasn't one of her best plans, she was pretty sure it was going to work . . . hopefully . . .

"There you are, Rouge!" Said a male voice which she knew so well.

"Knuckles!" Rouge jumped from her sitting position to stand up and almost fell down the stairs.

Knuckles came up to her as she slowed her breathing from the shock.

"I've been looking for you for a long time. I wouldn't have suspected you to be up here." He spoke very gently. "Well, anyway, dinner's been ready for a while so come and eat." This time he just talked normal.

"O-okay, you can go ahead, I-I'll catch up." Rouge stuttered. It was weird being around him when she was going to do something that he would probably hate her for.

"Are you okay?" The echidna asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She said normally. 'I know exactly when to start my plan . . .' The white bat thought. She couldn't help but smirk as Knuckles turned around to walk to their little house; she felt all the old feelings she did when she was the perfect criminal. 'This will be a piece of cake.'

WITH AMY

Amy's plane arrived at the airport late at night and the first thing on her list was to get to the hotel.

"I need some sleep." She groaned as she got her stuff out of the compartment above her head. Everyone shuffled off as the flight attendant thanked them for choosing their airline. Amy walked through the airport and clumsily bumped into people. She was screamed at a number of times because of it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, Pinky!" Someone yelled at her.

"Oh! Like I've never heard that one before!" The hedgehog screamed back. "Oh my god! The nerve of some people!" Amy whispered to herself.

She ran outside and waited for a taxi to come by. Just to add to her horrible day, it was pouring rain. "Taxi!" She shrieked. But none came, no matter how much she waved or anything. Amy couldn't take it anymore. She ran out into the street before the next cab came. When it did, the tires screeched to a halt in front of her, nearly hitting her. Amy got her stuff and got into the cab as fast as she could.

"Take me to the best hotel in town." The pink hedgehog told the driver.

"Okay." He replied.

It was about a half hour drive to the hotel and Amy did her best not to fall asleep, so she just watched the cars whizzing by through the window.

"Here we are." The driver said.

"Thank you." She moaned as she paid him.

She got out of the car with all her stuff and went through the glass double doors that lead into the hotel. The hedgehog walked up to the desk and asked, "Do you have any rooms open?"

"Yes. You're a lucky one, that's our last room." The employee said.

Amy just smiled. Her first bit of good luck this whole night. He gave her the key and to the elevator she went. She pushed the button, but it didn't light up like it was supposed to.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The elevators are all out of order, so please take the stairs." The employee said.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs. More bad luck. And to make it worse, her room was on the 15th floor. Amy climbed the steps one by one with all her luggage.

"What a night!" She muttered. She made it up all the stairs and went all the way down the hall to her room. The hedgehog unlocked the door and turned the light on. Amy was so tired that she set her stuff down next to the bed and fell onto it. She automatically fell asleep.

WITH SHADOW

Shadow was up late and was just watching television. He was so bored since Amy left; she brought all his happiness to him.

"Ughhhh . . ." He groaned out loud. Shadow turned the television off and went directly to bed. The black and red hedgehog got comfortable in his bed and fell asleep quickly. He couldn't wait until Amy got back. But what he didn't know was that what was coming up would make his life horrible . . .

So! How'd you like this chapter? I think this story is gonna be really good so maybe I shouldn't update until I get a certain number of reviews . . . Oh well, I'll have to think about that. Okay please read and review with any comments, concerns, helpful hints, etc. etc.. BYE! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers! Sorry this chapter took so long! Okay, I've been horribly sick, I was working on Amy Rose Needs Help, and – oh you don't care do you? Oh well . . . Oh yeah and sorry I haven't put my characters up yet, my scanner won't work. Damn scanner! I think this chapter will mostly be about Amy. Don't get mad at me if it's not! Well, on with the story! Oh yeah, again terribly sorry for the wait!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story, no matter how much I want to . . .

PLEASE NOTE: This chapter takes place four days after Amy left on her trip. Three days until she comes home . . . And Shadow doesn't have a job; saving the world with Sonic gave him a pretty good pay.

Chapter 3:

Rouge woke up early so that Knuckles wouldn't be awake when she left. She wanted to leave as soon as possible; she could feel the adrenaline running through her body as she thought about her plan. The bat quickly got dressed into her traditional outfit and rushed to find a pen and a piece of paper. She found some and went to the dining room table.

"_Dear Knuckles,_

_I'm out at the mall, so I probably won't be back for a while. Oh, and before I forget, I left some breakfast I the fridge just for you.  _

_Love,_

_-Rouge-"_

She finished writing the note and put it on the fridge with her favorite flower magnet. She rushed out the door and flew off the island. (Can someone please tell me what the island is called?)

WITH SHADOW:

Shadow stretched as he woke up with the sun shining directly in his face from the window. He slid out of bed and went straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a banana. He ate it while he looked at the clock and sat on the couch. The digital numbers read 9:17. The hedgehog just sat on the couch after he threw away the peel of the banana. All of a sudden, he heard a light knock on the door.

'Who could that be?' Shadow asked himself in his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hi Shadow!"

"R-Rouge? What are you doing here so early?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to come see how you were doing. Could I . . ." Her voice trailed off as she motioned toward the inside of the house.

"Oh, of course." Shadow said calmly.

'So far so good . . .' Rouge thought to herself as she walked past Shadow into the house, smirking.

WITH KNUCKLES:

Knuckles read the note to himself and opened the refrigerator. He found his breakfast and went to the table to eat.

"This is gonna be a long day." The echidna said out loud as he thought of how long Rouge would be at the mall.

WITH AMY:

Amy awoke with a loud yawn as her alarm rang continuously. She switched it off and climbed out of bed sleepily. The past few days she had been going to all different kinds of things for preparation in meeting her boss. Today was the day that she would finally meet him in person, whether if it were good or bad.

She took a shower and brushed her teeth and quills. Amy put her quills up into a very neat bun so she would look even better for the promotion-job. She wore the same clothes she did when she arrived (they are of course washed).

To meet her boss, she had to go to the head building of the company she worked at. The pink hedgehog ate breakfast at the little cafeteria inside the hotel. She didn't even want to sit down; she grabbed her bagel from the little counter and dashed out the door towards the cab pick up/ drop off.

"I can't wait!" She cried. Amy was almost 100 sure that she would get the promotion. Almost . . .

There was still a little doubt in her mind, but she ignored it.

Next thing she knew, she was already in the taxi. She had a puzzled look on her face; she didn't remember ever getting into the cab or telling the driver where to go. Just then the most random thought came into her head.

'I should take up acting. I do it pretty well at home . . .'

'Oh well.' Amy said to herself, brushing the thoughts away.

"Okay we're here!" The driver said pulling into the special place reserved for taxis.

"Oh. Thank you." The hedgehog said as she paid him and got out of the car. He drove off, leaving her there, by herself, in front of the double glass doors.

Amy took her cell phone out of her purse and checked the time.

"10:00. I have 15 minutes to get up there." She told herself as she snapped her phone shut and placed it in her purse.

She took a deep breath and walked through the doors.

WITH SONIC:

Sonic was sitting on his couch and holding a picture frame.

'She's so beautiful . . .' He repeated in his mind for the twentieth time.

The cobalt hedgehog ran his fingers over the picture of the girl he knew he loved. After all, she is his girlfriend.

WITH TAILS:

Tails was working on his machines while still thinking about why Sonic was acting so funny earlier. This is the first time something puzzled and bothered him so much . . .

FLASHBACK:

_Tails sat on Shadow's couch with Shadow and Rouge sitting next to him; they were both eating cake. The yellow fox was getting bored so he read the banner on the ceiling for the tenth time: _

"_Happy New Year!" He finished his cake and went to the kitchen, where Amy and Sonic were. Tonight was Amy and Shadow's six-month anniversary so they made the party especially big. He dumped the plate into the trashcan to see the two hedgehogs smiling at each other . . ._

END FLASHBACK

"Oh no . . ." Tails had an idea why he was acting funny. "Oh my god!" He yelled as he immediately dropped everything and dashed out the door.

How'd you like this chapter? Well, I think it was pretty good. So please read and review (no flames!) with any questions, concerns, comments, etc. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long . . .

Hopefully . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long; I had really bad relationship problems and the website isn't showing my stories right now! Ok, people, you HAVE to review. Because of lack of reviews, I'm putting up how many there has to be before I do a new chapter. That's what you get! Haha… Well on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…. so yeah….

Chapter 4:

Rouge was sitting on the couch in Shadow and Amy's house. She and Shadow had just finished a laughter-filled conversation about the good old days when they fought Eggman. They even did a little "Sonic-bashing" as they both thought Sonic annoying at times. At the moment, the host was in the kitchen getting drinks for himself and for his guest. Over the past couple days, Rouge had been coming over a lot, making Shadow feel a lot more comfortable when she was around. Actually, they became closer than Shadow would've liked.

Shadow entered the living room with two soda cans and handed one to Rouge.

"Thanks Shadow." Rouge said, trying to sound as sweet as possible. _'So far everything's going as planned. I only have today to work things out. I can't believe Amy's getting home tomorrow! I guess it's time for the next step…'_

"Shadow?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back while sitting back down on his chair.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Uhh-" Before Shadow could finish, Rouge jumped up from the couch, grabbed him by the arm, and yanked him out the door, smiling. "Um, where are we going?" He questioned after Rouge flew up into the sky, carrying him.

"The beach."

WITH KNUCKLES:

"Man, she sure is leaving a lot lately. Something must be going on…" Knuckles said out loud in his lonely house. "Is my birthday coming up? No that's not it." He watched television and pondered the subject.

WITH AMY:

Amy walked through the lobby straight to the elevator and pushed the up arrow. After a couple of seconds, she heard the small ring and walked through the elevator doors as they opened. Where she would meet her boss was on the 25th floor, which was a long way up. The elevator she was in must have picked up at least three people each floor and dropped them off the next two floors. So she took this time to just think.

'_I can't help but feel bad for what's going on at home. Oh well, stop thinking about it!' _She straightened up to help forget about the troubling thought. _'Think about how much you're going to be loved when you get home!'_

The elevator doors swung open and it made the annoying ring for the millionth time. _'This is my floor!'_ Amy said to herself as she walked out of the elevator.

The pink hedgehog found herself in a hallway with many doors. Everything was so silent in that long hallway and it was bothering her. She quickly walked down the hallway and the only sound was her heels hitting the carpet. It seemed extra loud in the heavy silence. _'Finally!' _Amy thought as she reached the right room. She knocked on the wooden door lightly and pressed her ear to the door to listen for a reply.

"Come in!" A man's voice yelled from inside.

Amy turned the golden knob slowly and walked in. It was a large office with a great view of the nearby beach and a nice desk in the middle of the room.

"So you must be Amy?" The man asked. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yes." She nodded as she closed the door by pressing her back against it. She felt all the nervousness return to her and you could tell by the way she spoke.

Her boss looked at her and straightened some papers on his desk. "Please, sit." He said as he motioned to a chair in front of his desk with his hand. She sat down hoping it was for a good reason.

"Well it comes to my attention that you are right for this job, almost." He started.

Amy was frightened hoping it would lead to something good.

"You started out the perfect attorney at law," he paused, "but you have been going downhill."

'_Uh oh…'_

He continued. "Some of our most important cases that were assigned to you were lost. We are starting to get a bad reputation because of you."

"But in those cases, I was assigned to the person that actually was guilty." Amy protested.

"It doesn't matter." He put his arms on the table. "Anyways, I was thinking of giving you a second chance, a chance to redeem yourself, but instead, I'm firing you."

WITH SHADOW AND ROUGE:

The pair walked along the sandy beach. They had been walking for hours and the sun was setting.

"Let's take a break." Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow just nodded in approval and they both sat down and watched the sunset.

"You know, I really enjoyed the past couple days with you, Shadow." Rouge said, inching closer to him.

"Really? Well, I had a good time, too." He answered while gazing at the sun, sinking into the horizon.

Rouge set her hand on top of his and he flinched at her touch, but soon was comfortable. The batgirl got a little closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Shadow had a confused look on his face and was about to move away, but he turned his head a little bit and saw that she had her eyes closed.

The hedgehog decided not to move and to just watch the rest of the sunset with Rouge. He had no idea what she was planning…

TWO HOURS LATER:

"Thanks Rouge," Shadow said as Rouge set him down in front of his house.

"Don't mention it. By the way, I had a good time at the beach." She said as she turned to face him. She got closer as he replied.

"Yeah…me…too…" He said slowly as they both leaned in for a kiss. But before their lips met, Shadow pulled away, knowing it wasn't right.

"Uh, sorry, but I gotta go call Amy to see how her meeting went." Shadow said awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah, of course…"

"Let's not mention this to anyone, ok?" Shadow asked not wanting to get into trouble.

"Yeah, sure…" Rouge said, disappointedly.

There was an awkward silence between them and Shadow finally put a little space in between them. He hoped she couldn't see him blushing.

Shadow broke the silence," So good night Rouge. Fly home safely."

Rouge just nodded and gave a weak smile, then took to the air.

"Damn, I didn't get him tonight, but hopefully tomorrow, right before Amy gets home." The bat said out loud to herself.

She reached her cozy little home and by the looks of it, Knuckles was still awake.

"Shit!" She muttered under her breath as she walked up to the house. She opened the door slowly, hoping to avoid Knuckles. She didn't see him so she walked in and turned around to close the door carefully and quietly.

"Where have you been?" Knuckles deep voice asked, which made Rouge jump slightly.

"I was at Shadow's a little bit. You know, he's been lonely because Amy isn't there with him."

"Is that where you've been all week?" The echidna questioned further.

"Yeah. He just needed a friend over. He's hoping Amy gets the promotion because she wanted it so badly. Shadow's been nervous for her."

"Oh ok," Knuckles said, satisfied.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." Rouge stated.

""Ok. Sweet dreams." Knuckles said as he sat on the couch and flicked on the T.V.

Rouge walked into their bedroom.

'_Good thing I'm a good liar. And because he's so gullible!' _ Rouge chuckled aloud.

WITH SHADOW:

For the fifth time in a row, Shadow tried to call Amy's cell phone. All he got was her answering machine. He left a message each time he called, worried if something bad happened. He tried a couple more times but to no avail.

"I'll wait until she comes home tomorrow. She said she wanted to take a cab home for some reason." Shadow said in his empty house. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

Sooooooooo…. how was that chappie? I liked it and again, so sorry it took so long! Well you better review! And I decided I wouldn't do the review limit or whatever, so be grateful! Haha…well still, please review and no flames please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!! Wow I can actually upload chaps now!! Yay!! Well, it's good to write again and I have many more story ideas in my story notebook. Hopefully they'll be good. Here's the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

CH 5:

Amy was trying to hold her tears back while she packed all her things. She ignored the constant beeping of her cell phone. It indicated she had missed a call. Soon, however, the pink hedgehog was fed up with the annoying sound and turned her phone off. She sat down so that her feet were under her and her knees were on the ground as she watched the phone turn off slowly. Amy threw it in her suitcase with frustration.

'How am I going to tell Shadow…?'

Two knocks on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She got up and walked to the door, not knowing whom it could be. She opened it and gasped.

"Hey Ames." The unexpected guest said.

"Sonic?? W-what are you doing here?" Amy whispered in fear of being caught with him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Did you get the promotion?" The cobalt hedgehog said, already predicting a good outcome.

Amy immediately remembered the bad news. "You couldn't wait until I got home?" She wasn't whispering anymore.

"Well at home we would have had to hide. This way I can just ask you out in the open."

"Well…" Amy hesitated. "I didn't get it."

"Oh that's okay. The job you have now is pretty good anyway." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Sonic, no. You don't understand. I was…fired." The female hedgehog said the last word in a hushed tone.

The famous hedgehog opened his mouth in shock, just realizing what had really happened. He closed it and let himself into Amy's room and shut the door. "Oh, Ames…I'm so sorry…" He said while embracing her.

Amy bent her head down and leaned on Sonic's chest as she started to sob.

"Oh, shh, shh, it's gonna be okay." Sonic whispered, making another attempt to comfort her. He kissed the top of her head as she shook with tears.

"What am I gonna do…" She choked out of her tears.

"I have an idea. Why don't you call Shadow and tell him you have to extend your trip because your boss couldn't see you or something like that."

"Why?" Amy said.

"You'll see," that's all her lover would say.

WITH SHADOW:

Shadow sat at the airport, just a few minutes before his wife's plane came in. Shadow tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for Amy's arrival.

"The flight from Orlando is now entering the airport." The female voice announced.

"Finally." Shadow whispered as he got up from his seat. He stood in front of the crowd watching all the arrivals to find Amy. After about five minutes, the whole aircraft was emptied out, also announced by the woman over the intercom. "What?" He said out loud, starting to panic subtly. He was starting to wonder if something bad had happened to Amy back in Florida.

Shadow pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed Amy. It went straight to the voice mail message, insisting that her phone was turned off. "Amy…" the hedgehog said as he hung up. Anyone could tell that he was beginning to panic noticeably. He shifted his gaze around the floor quickly. Shadow started to walk out of the large airport as fast as he could. As soon as he got out, he didn't care about anything accept finding Amy.

He left his car in the parking lot and dashed at the speed of sound towards the freeway.

WITH ROUGE (about an hour later):

Rouge knocked at the door for the third time.

"Where is Shadow?"

She walked around the house to find the car missing. Shadow should have been back by now with Amy. "This was a key part!!" Rouge thought out loud. The bat stood there for a minute staring at the ground and then decided to fly home.

Rouge cursed under her breath on her journey home as her whole plan fell apart due to one mishap.

When she got home, Knuckles was waiting for her on the couch.

"Where have you been?" He said in his deep voice.

"I went over to Amy and Shadow's house to say hi to Amy. She was supposed to be home by now, but I don't know where they are." She explained.

"Okay. It's just, in this past week, you kept visiting Shadow. I was starting to get suspicious. Are you sure nothing's up?" He questioned.

"I'm sure!" The female bat said, half chuckling to sound playful. "I can't believe you would even think about thinking that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew nothing was wrong." The echidna said as he embraced her lovingly. Rouge rolled her eyes as they hugged.

The couple broke the hug. Rouge smiled and said, "I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna go take a nap, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you when you wake up." Knuckles said, once again plopping down on the couch and turning on the television.

Rouge turned and went to their room, rolling her eyes once again at her lazy lover. She closed the door and fell asleep on her comfy bed.

So, how was this chapter? Anything I need to work on? Well, please review; I'm desperate for reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!!! Man, I really need to work on my updating, don't I? You know, this story is definitely not going the way I had planned, but I think it's turning out well, don't you think? Well, hope you like chapter six!! Oh, and Tails finally comes back!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…they belong to SEGA!!

CH. 6:

KNOCK KNOCK!!!

Someone was knocking furiously at Knuckles and Rouge's door. Surprisingly, Rouge didn't wake up from her slumber.

"Okay, okay!" Knuckles shouted at the door, wanting the incessant knocking to stop. He opened the door and saw a panting, two-tailed fox. "Tails? What's up?" The echidna asked, concerned. After all, Tails was only like this after a battle way back in the 'glory days.'

"Knuckles! I have…to tell you…something!" Tails choked out between gasps of breath.

"First tell me why you're all tired." Knuckles said as they stepped inside the house and sat on the couch. The T.V. was flicked off by the push of the remote's power button.

Tails held up one finger, indicating that he needed a second to catch his breath. He finally caught it about a minute later.

"Knuckles, I don't know what to do. I think Amy is…" The two-tailed fox hesitated to say the rest.

"Amy is what?" Knuckles inquired further, now wanting to know this secret.

"Cheating on Shadow," Tails whispered.

WITH SONIC AND AMY:

Amy woke up from a short nap and looked around. She grasped the sheets over her body and her eyes wandered to Sonic's closed ones beside her; he was still sleeping. She stared at him for no more than ten seconds and a panicky thought rushed into her head.

"Oh shit!" The pink hedgehog said aloud, in result, waking up Sonic.

Amy grabbed for her cell phone and turned it on.

"What is it Ames?" The cobalt hedgehog said through his yawn.

"I forgot to call Shadow!"

WITH SHADOW:

'Knowing Amy, she probably went to the most expensive hotel in town.' Shadow said as he arrived in Orlando, a little while after he had left the airport. The ultimate life form asked the nearest person walking around the streets where that certain hotel might be.

"Oh, actually it's that one, right down this street." The lady said.

"Thank you," Shadow replied.

He ran down the street and, getting his breath back, calmly walked inside the ritzy hotel. He walked up the servicing desk and asked the clerk for Amy's room number.

"That would be room number 263." The clerk answered his question.

"Thanks."

Shadow took the (now-repaired) elevator to the floor Amy's room belonged to. While in the slow-moving elevator Shadow's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" The dark hedgehog answered it.

"Hi, honey." Amy's voice came up on the phone.

"Amy! Are you okay? I was so worried. What ha-" Shadow rushed his words; swimming in a pool of relief. Amy interrupted him.

"Honey, honey. It's okay. I know I should have called earlier I just fell asleep."

"How come you missed your flight?"

"My boss had something going on so he couldn't see me this week. He just called awhile ago and told me to extend my trip."

"Well, then do I have a surprise for you!" Shadow said, now calmed down. He had just reached Amy's floor and her room was right down the hall.

"What?" Amy sounded excited. There was a knock on the door and Amy quickly put on her bathrobe. Sonic put his hands under his head and closed his eyes to relax. "Hello? Oh, I guess we lost connection."

"See? He fell for it. I guess he really trusts you." Sonic said exactly as Amy opened the door, revealing Shadow.

"Shadow?!" Amy gasped. Sonic snapped his head to the right, a shocked expression on his face, eyes automatically meeting with Shadow's.

So, how was this one? I think it's kinda short, but next chapter will hopefully be longer. Was this one thrilling enough? Please tell the truth in your reviews; I need things to work on! Just, no flames! I have been well trained to accept constructive criticism so just give me some!! Please, I'm begging you for reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people!!! Man, I haven't updated in a long time, sorry!!!! I've just been gone and really busy. Well, I hope you like this chapter!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything; they belong to SEGA, blah blah blah blah blah.

CH. 7:

"Shadow…" Amy was terrified.

"How could you do this to me Amy?? I thought we loved each other?!" Shadow exploded.

"I do love you Sha-"

He smacked her and she fell to the floor; blood started to drip down her chin from the corner of her mouth and he stared at her. "I don't want to hear it." His voice was significantly lower and gentler as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey!! Don't hit her!" Sonic yelled at her husband, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Shut up!" He snapped at Sonic. He turned to Amy, "Amy, I love you, but I don't know if you love me." Amy tried to tell him she loved him, but he shook his head and spoke over her sobbing. "We need to be separated. I'll move out and go to a friend's house, so you don't have to hide. Look at the bright side, you'll be able fuck that asshole in our bed."

And Shadow walked out. Amy screamed his name, but he kept walking back to the elevator, shutting his eyes tightly to hold back the tears. His emotions ran wild when he was with Amy…

WITH SONIC AND AMY:

Amy lay on the floor and quietly sobbed. Sonic got up, put his boxers on and rushed over to his girlfriend. The blue hedgehog slowly and gently picked her up and put her in his arms. "It's okay…" he tried to calm her. He stroked her head, rocking her back and forth.

"Sonic…" she sniffed, "this is over. I have to be with Shadow." Amy finally said.

"Ames…come on, you've loved me since before you can remember…"

"No, Sonic. That was… a crush, but I love Shadow; I need him." It was a struggle to tell herself that she only had a crush on Sonic and to pretend not to love him. She was gathering strength to pack up and get a flight home as soon as possible.

She got up, but Sonic protested, "Amy, no." She pushed away his hand and went over to her suitcase. Sonic couldn't move from the floor.

"Leave, Sonic. Get dressed and leave." She tossed his clothes at him. He was so shocked; he had to do what he was told.

The cobalt hedgehog was crushed. He was still very young at heart, and such a tragic reality devastated him. The hedgehog picked himself up and got dressed. Amy was kneeling in front of her suitcase, sniveling while she tried to pick out something to wear. The tears welled up in her eyes made her vision blurry and it was difficult to see what she was doing. Sonic looked at her and opened his mouth to say something, but Amy stopped him, "go," she said.

He immediately walked out and slammed the door, Amy wiping her eyes so she could see again. She picked out casual clothing and didn't care for organization. The pink hedgehog threw everything that belonged to her into the suitcase and squished it shut. The distressed Amy quickly walked out, went down the elevator, checked out and got a cab. At the airport, the lady at the desk seemed to take an eternity to find Amy a plane.

"Is there any way you could make this faster?" Amy said while grinding her teeth and leaning on the counter, stroking her hand through her bangs. The desk lady took offense, but kept her busy fingers typing away at her computer.

"We have a flight that will leave in an hour." She stated coldly.

"I'll take it." Amy got her ticket and went through the tiring security process. She sat down at her gate and sat impatiently for her flight to come.

WITH KNUCKLES AND TAILS:

"What? With who??" Knuckles asked, taken aback.

"S-Sonic." Tails finally whispered back.

Knuckles was shocked. He couldn't believe it; Amy was so sweet, she could never do anything like that. And Sonic, that hedgehog would never hurt a friend. The echidna knew how much Shadow cared for Amy, it would kill Shadow to learn that Amy didn't feel the same way about him. He thought quietly for a few moments while Tails was fidgeting around.

"Okay, Rouge told me that Shadow and Amy aren't back yet from the airport. Let's go over to their place and wait for them, we'll just say we want to see how Amy's trip went. We have to get her alone and try to get something out of her."

"What about Sonic, why not go to him?" Tails asked.

"Sonic is to hard to find and do you really think he'd stay still for this?" Knuckles answered.

Tails didn't say anything but got up with Knuckles and they dashed off toward Shadow and Amy's.

WITH SHADOW:

Shadow shuffled along slowly, mourning the loss of the last woman he could ever love again. Silent tears rushed down his face. He looked up and saw Knuckles and Tails gliding and flying off Angel Island, puzzling the ultimate life form because Tails and Knuckles hardly ever talked.

Shadow brushed it off as he saw Knuckles and Rouge's house in the near distance. Rouge and him were now close, so he didn't mind her seeing him so broken apart.

He knocked on the door, but no answer. He didn't care about anything right now and he saw Knuckles leave, so he just let himself in.

"Rouge?" He yelled to see if she was home. He sat on the couch.

Two minutes later, Rouge came out of her bedroom in a small tank top and short shorts. She walked into the kitchen, "I thought I heard you, Shadow. Forgive my clothes, I was taking a nap."

"No problem. Can I confide in you Rouge?" Shadow's voice was weak, causing Rouge to perk her ears and snap her head over to him. She rushed over to him to sit very close beside him on the couch, placing one arm on his leg.

'_This is my perfect chance! I'll be sure to win him over now…'_

"Of course you can. Tell me all about it." She said with love in her voice.

"There's only one thing to say," he paused, working up the will to tell his good friend, "Amy cheated on me with Sonic." He put it bluntly.

'_This is perfect!! I couldn't ask for any better!!' _Rouge was giddy inside.

"Oh my god…" She did her best too sound as sincere as she could. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing…" he looked up at Rouge, "I've lost her, Rouge, I've lost her to that cocky son of a bitch."

Rouge looked into his eyes, not saying anything. Shadow couldn't look away. The bat looked down, moved her hand that was on his leg and put it on his chest. She caressed his chest fur, and then looked back to him.

"Mmph!" Rouge didn't even have time to see Shadow before she felt his lips press up against hers.

Okay!! That's it for this chapter, kinda on the short end, though. I finally updated though!! So be thankful!! Okay, I hope I'm not destroying this story…

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Wow it's been awhile! So I should just get started right away.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

CH. 8:

As they kissed, Shadow realized what he was doing was a huge mistake, but he couldn't stop. He wanted the love he felt he couldn't get from Amy anymore, and since Rouge was so willing, he didn't think much of it. It would also be a way to spite Amy, to get her back for what she did to him.

But then, he had to break the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Shadow muttered, "I shouldn't have done that, sorry."

Rouge was still quite taken aback by his forwardness. _'Wow, he just finished my plan all on his own! Now to take it to the next level…'_

"Don't be sorry. I know you're hurt, so let me ease your pain…" The bat stood up as she completed her sentence. She grabbed his hand and made him stand up. Shadow, getting a feeling to where this was going, knew he shouldn't, but he felt so hopeless and vulnerable that he just let it happen. Rouge led him back to her bedroom that she shared with Knuckles, although there would be a different man in there on this night.

WITH KNUCKLES AND TAILS:

The two concerned friends arrived at Shadow and Amy's home to find Sonic sitting on the porch. Upon seeing them, Sonic jumped up.

"What're you guys doing here?" He asked in a panicked tone.

"Sonic, we know what's going on with you and Amy," Tails said. Sonic just looked to his side on the ground. "It needs to stop. You know that Amy and Shadow love each other and Shadow could be hurt way too badly if he found out. It's your fault in the first place, Sonic, Amy loved you but you never gave her a chance." At this statement, the blue hedgehog interjected.

"Ha! Now that's a lie! She told me she never loved me! She only had a crush on me!" Sonic said in a raised voice, obviously upset.

At this moment, Amy was rushing to her home when she abruptly stopped seeing her loved ones outside. The first thing she could say, however was, "Sonic, leave, now" in a strong tone.

He ran over to her. "Amy, please! I love you!"

"There was a time when I would have given anything to hear you say that Sonic, but it's not now. I love Shadow, so please, just go." Amy said, seemingly unfeeling.

Sonic tried to argue back, but she wouldn't let him continue whatsoever and held her ground firmly. Finally giving up for now, Sonic just dashed off. Amy ran to her door trying to avoid talking to Knuckles and Tails with tears in her eyes, but they stopped her.

"Amy! Are you okay?" Asked Knuckles, a little shocked at the events that took place right in front of him.

"I'm fine, I just need to talk to Shadow" was her response as she fumbled with her keys.

"Amy, the car isn't here, I don't think he's here," Tails said in a weak voice, trying to be careful with the pink hedgehog. Tails' observation reminded her of how her husband had said he would be staying with a friend.

She stopped trying to unlock the door of her home, and finally turned around to confront her friends, no longer worried about the tears in her eyes because she was now looking for information on where to find Shadow.

"Shadow told me he would be staying with a friend," Amy sniffed. "Do you guys have any idea who he would stay with?"

Knuckles immediately thought of how the black hedgehog and Rouge had just gotten so close over the past week, so he blurted out what he was thinking.

"Well Rouge and Shadow have been hanging out every day this past week and I wouldn't be surprised if he was at my place; the two of them have become pretty close friends."

"Let's go." Amy stated with a hint of suspicion that implied something would happen between those two. Knuckles picked up on that hunch and straight away told the girl that they are only friends and that there is nothing to worry about.

"Knuckles, don't be stupid now. We all know that there used to be something between Rouge and Shadow and it is a definite possibility that something could happen, especially now given the stress and the crazy emotions between all of us right now," argued Amy the Lawyer.

Knuckles mulled this over for a quick few seconds as Amy was already heading towards Angel Island, and concluded that what she said made a lot of sense. The three bolted off to Angel Island and arrived at Knuckles and Rouge's house in around 20 minutes.

Amy marched to the door and just went right in; she ignored her manners as she was so angry and depressed that she just didn't care. She stopped in the living room briefly while Tails and Knuckles shuffled in behind her, looking over her shoulders to see if the black hedgehog and the white bat were there.

Amy, now almost sure that Shadow was returning the favor and cheating on her, continued her march throughout the house until she finally reached the back of the house where Rouge's and Knuckles' bedroom was located.

The female hedgehog paused as she knew what was behind the door, but doubted herself at the same time. She hoped with all her heart that her assumptions were false, although it didn't seem like they were. At this point with all her doubts and thoughts, Amy wasn't sure what to expect to see behind the door. She took a deep breath, grabbed the doorknob, opened the door and was shocked to see the scene before her.

So guys, how was this chapter? I hope this story comes together okay because it is just all over the place. I might be able to make it work though! Sorry updates take forever, but college and friends are pretty time consuming. So please, please, please, please, PLEASE review! I love to hear what my readers are thinking! While you're at it, please R&R my third fanfic as well: _Together Forever_. I would really like to continue that story with my readers' thoughts in mind. Well, until next time!


End file.
